


Twists and Heists

by littleteenauthor03



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Author updates slowly, Flug and Demencia are siblings, Gen, Gonna add characters as they appear in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleteenauthor03/pseuds/littleteenauthor03
Summary: Living in Black Hat's manor isn't exactly what Demencia would call exciting. Sure, the boss throws his tantrums every once in a while but Demencia still gets bored. One day, she decides to change things up a bit. With the help of Flug, she hopes to pull off heists. Their only problem: Keeping Black Hat out of it.





	1. All Work, No Play

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for Villainous. I've been meaning to write something for a while and this is what came up. Meant to be light-hearted but that can change quickly. 
> 
> Side note: Flug and Demencia are siblings here. Flug is older :P

As soon as he heard a crashing sound, it was like reflex to turn around and locate the source. Of course, Flug was not surprised to see that Demencia had dropped something. Said dropped item however was not important, just Flug’s coffee mug. He stood there silently and rolled his eyes, returning to his work. 

Behind him, Demencia crawled up a wall and made her way in front of Flug, “Flug!”

“What?” the doctor returned. He didn’t look at her, focusing on what he was doing.

“I’m bored!” Demencia jumped off the wall, landing next to him, “When I’m bored, I want to do things. And when I want to do things, it’s either alone or with someone else.”  
“And I’m assuming you’ve chosen to do things with someone else today?”

“Exactly! But I want to do something with you.” She flopped her head on the desk and started fidgeting with a test tube.

“What exactly do you want to- Demencia, don’t touch that!” Flug’s stoic eyes immediately filled up with worry as the tube Demencia was playing with knocked over. Luckily, he managed to grab it with one hand but the other was stuck holding up a screwdriver in place.

He let out a sigh of relief under his breath and returned the glass cylinder to its stand, “You almost spilled a highly potent acid that could’ve eaten away half of the lab with everything in it.” He glanced at Demencia who was now distracted by the only plant in Flug’s lab. 

“Nice,” was all she said, a hint of awe in her voice. She turned to meet the doctor’s eyes and clarified, “Oh, the plant. Not the acid. Acid hurts. I don’t think the acid’s cool. Unless it spilled in someone else’s room. Then it would be cool.” 

Demencia let out a little giggle and Flug couldn’t help but find the thought somewhat entertaining. He let out a small laugh, trying to keep it low so that Demencia wouldn’t hear. “So what was it you want to do?” he asked, putting his tools on the desk and turning to her. 

The lizard girl noticed the set of blueprints that laid on the table where Flug was working. The prints contained a layout of strange science talk she never understood. Sure, she knew a little about all the things Flug does but she’s no expert like the doctor. 

“What were you working on?” The doctor whipped around, understanding that she had noticed his blueprints. “Oh, just some ray gun. Black Hat wants it for a client,” the scientist answered.

“And… what’s it do?”

“Freeze things.”

Demencia’s eyes widened, “A freeze ray!”

“That’s basically what it is, yeah.”

“I wanna try it!” The lizard girl pounced at the device but Flug blocked her from reaching it, incidentally knocking her back. She landed on the ground and pouted, like a toddler.

“It’s not done, Demencia. I don’t want you breaking it.” Flug looked at the freeze ray as if it were his child, precious and needy. Demencia blew a raspberry and jumped up, “Alright, well I’m still bored and you still need to come with me!” 

“Oh yeah, you never said what exactly we’re doing.”

“A heist, brother mine,” Demencia took out her whip and fiddled with it, “A heist.”

“A heist?”

“Yeah, I just said that. Weren’t you paying attention? I said it all dramatically too, for the effect on the readers.”

“The…? You know what, not asking.” Flug settled his unfinished invention on a shelf for safekeeping, “So we’re doing a… heist?”

“Flug, you’re smart. Don’t you know what a heist is?” Demencia looked annoyed, her neon pink bangs covering her only normal eye. Flug never understood why she wears a neon yellow contact in one eye and not the other. The least she could do is have it either on both of them or neither. To keep himself from further wondering, he likes to think it is because she is Demencia after all. 

“I know what a heist is, Demencia. I just find it… strange?” Flug rubbed the back of his neck, the tops fingers feeling part of his paper bag. Under said bag, he had squinted his eyes in a manner that demonstrated confusion. Of course Demencia could not see but he figured his body language and tone would send the message. 

“Bro,” she said, wrapping an arm around him, “Bro, bro, bro, bro, we’re villains. You know what villains do?”

“Buy stuff from Black Hat?”

Demencia scoffed, “And to think you got a PhD in science.” She turned to him, “Normal villains go on heists. Normal villains steal stuff. Normal villains don’t work for Black Hat.”

“We’re not normal then.”

“Yeah, but I want to be normal for once. At least tonight. Can you do that for me? A favor for your little sis?” Demencia gave her older brother the ol’ puppy eyes, gaining a groan from him.

After a moment in silence, he finally budged, “Fine.” 

Immediately, Demencia gave a victorious cheer, jumping in the air and whooping. Flug decided to keep his feet planted on the ground but that did not stop his little sister from pushing him over with force he should have expected.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly. She gave him a hand and yanked him up, harder than she had meant but this time he stayed upright. Flug gave a little yelp in the process.

“So, what are we stealing?” Flug asked.

The scientist didn’t know where Demencia grabbed a newspaper from but it looked like it appeared from thin air. She waved it awfully close to Flug’s head; the page it was turned to was the headlines. In the title, it stated, “Museum to Open New Diamond Exhibit!”

Flug took the newspaper and stared at it for a while. Then, he looked up at Demencia, “Diamonds? Really?”

“What?”

“That’s got to be the most cliché robbery in villain history, Demencia.”

“So? It’s good for beginners! We haven’t exactly done a heist in a while, brother dear.” Demencia snatched the newspaper from Flug’s hands, rolled it up, and threw it in the trash. Before Flug could say anything, Demencia said, “It’s settled then. Brother mine, tonight we’re stealing the museum’s entire diamond exhibit.”


	2. City of Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car ride to the museum with Flug and Demencia, also full of headcanons :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shoot, I never thought I'd get such amazing feedback in the last chapter. Thank ya'll for kind words, love you <3
> 
> Without further adieu, here's the second chapter. Yeah the update took like a week but pfft, I don't have any update schedules. I'm thinking once a week tho.

As Flug and Demencia settled into their “borrowed” car, the sun was just beginning to set, the sky turning into beautiful shades red, pink, and orange.

The doctor took his place behind the wheel, allowing Demencia to take the passenger seat. The lizard girl gave Flug a strange look, almost confusion but also a hint of curiosity. Flug tried not to mind it but alas, his own curiosity and worry got the better of him.

“What?” he asked, turning the car’s keys to start the engine. He could feel Demencia’s eyes beating down on him but he tried to ignore it.

There was a long silence before she spoke, “You drive?” “Yeah?” answered Flug with a sort of uncertainty. Demencia’s expression was filled with wonder, possibly thinking of new ways to annoy her brother with this new information. Now Flug was dreading the elusive question of “Hey, can you give me a ride?” Demencia was always the only one daring to leave Black Hat’s manor. Sometimes she would leave for an entire day and when she would return, it seemed like she prepared an entire list of excuses and lies. Of course, the only person she told of where she’s going would be Flug. He was the only person she trusted in a house with a bunch of boys, all of them idiots.

“Huh,” was all she said. Flug continued to drive, at a steady speed of course. It had been a while since he commandeered a car. How long ago was his last time? A few months? No, Demencia would have known. It must have been years then. The realization hit Flug in a way that he had to wonder how time went by so fast.

It was probably all the work Flug does. As they say, “Time flies when you’re doing work.” At least, he thought that was how it went.

“When ya learn how to drive?” Demencia leaned in next to Flug, daring to poke him while he drove. Flug kept swatting her away, like an annoying gad fly.

“Normal age, 16.” He extended his arm to the radio dials, “Want some music?”

Completely ignoring his question, Demencia took fascination at the many buttons in the car, “I don’t remember that.” She always had an interest in buttons. Most of time that interest ended in trouble. Flug can still remember the day when Black Hat was demonstrating Flug’s new anti-gravitational device. Demencia had the audacity to push the button when Flug had multiple objects over him.

“You were still in the mental hospital, I think. Music?” he offered again.

“Probably was. Most of my childhood was there. Then you graduated and life got fun.” Demencia sighed softly, staring into the outside world with a sadness Flug had never seen in her. He didn’t want to bother her though; Demencia always had mood swings like that, since a young age.

Flug reached down to the radio dials again, only to be beaten by Demencia who quickly turned up the volume, a smirk on her face. Soon enough, rock music was blasted in the car at a volume Flug was not so sure was safe in a confined space. All the while, the lizard girl danced to the music, playing an invisible guitar and jumping out of her seat, generally jamming out.

“Demencia, please turn that down!” he yelled over the music, or he tried to. The road’s layout forced him into a swerve, tipping Demencia to the left who was standing out of her seat. Her body hit the car’s floor and she started laughing, a genuine laugh.

“What’s that? Sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of this music! Gosh, bro, why don’t you turn it down then I can hear you!” Demencia yelled sarcastically, softly punching Flug’s arm from where she was. She wore a sly grin in comparison to Flug’s hidden scowl.

While Demencia laughed at her own jokes, Flug turned down the music, humming to the tune of the rock music. The tunes were nice once they weren’t blowing out the doctor’s eardrums.

* * *

 

When the siblings finally reached the museum’s parking lot, it wasn’t necessarily late. At least, Demencia thought it was still early, to which Flug agreed. If they wanted to steal anything, it would need to be when the building was nearly empty, save a couple of security guards.

The museum’s lights were still on, the occasional group of figures leaving and heading home. At the front entrance, guards were positioned with metal detectors. It reminded Flug of New York’s Central Park Museum. The memory of him and Demencia trying to smuggle minerals out of the museum until the detectors noticed the magnetite he was carrying in his pockets. He smiled under his bag, how Demencia had grabbed Flug and booked it, running to the park and then into the zoo, losing the police on the way out.

Flug pulled into a free parking space and decided to address the elephant in the room, “So how’d you manage to convince Black Hat to let me free for the night?” He decided to get comfortable into his chair since he would be waiting for a while.

“I didn’t need to.” Demencia’s attention was on a small lizard wandering the concrete. It had crawled up a lamp post and disappeared into the light. She traced a path into the window, trying to locate where the reptile went. Flug turned directly to her.

“What do you mean _you didn’t need to_?” He used air quotes, obviously concerned. If Black Hat didn’t know the two of them were out, the demon would have their heads faster than a guillotine.

“I mean I didn’t tell him, duh,” said Demencia, turning to Flug but putting her feet up on the top of his chair. Since they got in the car, she didn’t bother with a seat belt, allowing free movement.

Flug stared at her with incredulous eyes and jumped up from his seat, “You didn’t tell him?”

“I just said that, Fluffy.” The doctor cringed at the horrible nickname, a constant tease from his sister since they were kids. After he got over the nickname, his heart seemed to have stopped. They were dead, they were so dead. Black Hat’s wanted a reason to kick out Demencia and probably a reason to yell at Flug more. Heck, the demon’s wanted a reason to do a lot of things to them, of which he either never had time or just never had a valid justification.

“Shit…” Flug slid down in his chair, “You killed us.”

“Pfft, no I didn’t. I haven’t even stabbed you with anything yet.” Demencia blew a raspberry and stuck out her tongue. She gazed out the front window and looked at the museum. The lights had dimmed a little and more people were coming out. She looked at the car’s clock, the time nearing the museum’s closing.

She sat up and grabbed her brother by the shoulders. She shook him hard, the paper bag threatening to fall over, “Fluffy, look! We gotta get moving.”

Flug grumbled, “Stop calling me Fluffy will you?” He started up the car again, driving it to a new spot, one closer to the museum’s back entrance.

“Never, little bro.”

“I’m still the oldest.”


End file.
